Endless Confusion
by JustOneLook
Summary: It's been a while, I finally came up with a title that can fit... I'm working on some new chapters, I hope to have them up soon... Please, read A/N for more info, thx for reading
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi, my name is Veerle, I'm a 17 year old girl and I'm from Belgium, so don't shoot me if there are some spelling or grammer mistakes. I know the story isn't really a lot right now, it's my first fanfic, and I'm trying to make the best of it. The real story still has to begin, I have the idea, but I don't really know how to put it to words yet. I hope you'll like it so far. Ooh yeah, just one more thing, I can't come up with a title so if you have any ideas, please let me know.

* * *

Reba came walking down the stairs, after taking a shower when she heard a soft knock on the door, since it was already 10:30 she was a little skeptic but she figured it might be something important so she opened it.

It was Brock, standing there with a look on his face like he hadn't slept for 2 days, unshaven, his clothes all wrinkly, she had never seen him like that before. She also hadn't heard from him for a while now so she was kind of surprised too.

"Hi Reba, can I come in for a second?" asked Brock with a really weak voice.

Gosh, he really hasn't been sleeping a lot lately, Reba thought. She knew him like no one else, she could read him like a book. She wouldn't admit it, but she had been kind of worried that she hadn't heard from him for a couple of days.

"Uhm, I guess … " Reba answered "What are you doing here so late?"

"Well, I just came by to talk to you, that's all." He said.

Reba looked at him weirdly, he never came "just to talk" he always had to say or do something to make her feel a little more pain than she did before. Ever since the divorce, each conversation contained the usual little digs they threw at each other, they hadn't always been like that.

Well, come to think of it, before they started dating, they did tease each other a lot, but that was just kind of their way of showing how they felt about each other. Now it just shows how much they don't like each. Or so Reba thought.

Brock didn't really think of it like that, he'd always really been hurt by the things she said. He also knew deep down, she didn't mean all the stuff she said. He thought he must have really hurt her, for her to start acting like that, they used to be such great friends, and he had to throw all that away for something that was bound to end, like it just did an hour ago…

"Okay, why are you really here? I had a really bad day at work today, and I was kind of hoping I could have some alone time since the kids are out of the house…" Reba said kind of annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your alone time, I know how much you appreciate it, so I'll leave you alone" Brock said with his head bowed and an even sadder look on his face. Reba couldn't take it, she never could resist his sad face, so she caved.

"Alright, what's the problem this time, did the nutcase lose a beanie baby and did she blame it on you again?" She joked.

"Yeah, actually it started something like that … " Brock said with a serious face.

"You got to be kidding me," Reba muttered under her breath "I think I'm going to need a drink for this, I'll be right back."

Reba went into the kitchen, wondering how they always got themselves caught up in these silly argument. What she wondered even more was how these silly little arguments always seemed to turn into such big fights.

She re-entered the living room with a beer for Brock and a bottle of wine for herself, she handed the beer to Brock and told him to continue his story. She heard every word, but she didn't really listen to them, she didn't want to get involved again.

She started to listen to what he was saying when she heard him mention her name. That was a bad move, listening to what he was saying, she didn't like what he was telling her at all …


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I realized I started the story all wrong, there was supposed to be a chapter before this. The chapter was supposed to describe the way things went the week before the chapter I started with, so I tried to write this chapter like sort of a flashback.

Just for clarity: this happened before Brock came rushing in and told her 'the thing'.

* * *

As his words started to sink in, she started thinking of a couple of things that happened a few weeks ago, it had been weird between them, but also kind of … she couldn't really put a word to it. Familiar maybe? All she knew was that she didn't think of those thing as something that would make her week horrible, like a lot of other weeks had been to her lately.

(flashback part)

It was a rainy Monday about 3 weeks ago, Reba sat at a table at a cozy little restaurant where she and Brock used to have lunch together when she still worked for him back when they were married. She forgot her lunch today and realized it had been a while since she'd been there, so she thought it might be a good idea.

She was trying to decide what to eat when she heard a voice she had heard there many times in the past, it was Brock, ordering something, he was sitting at a table not so far away from hers. She hadn't seen him come in, she probably was to busy with thinking of the good old days.

'Should I say something?' Reba thought, 'Why not, I am kind of bored sitting here by myself, would he mind? We'll see' She walked over to his table.

"Hi Brock," She said with a faint smile on her face "I didn't know you still came here?"

"Oh, hi Reba, I didn't see you, yeah, I still come here regularly, want to eat with? It's kind of boring, sitting here by myself all the time." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Okay, if you don't mind…" Reba sat down on the chair across from Brock.

"Have you ordered yet Reba?" He asked politely.

She looked at him, he looked so… different today, he had such a soft expression on his face, usually he looked kind of tense when he talked to her "No, not yet, I couldn't decide what to get." She answered.

"I remember u used to like the chicken salad they serve here," Brock tried to help "or has your taste changed in the past 6 years?"

'Ooh, he couldn't remember he was married to me when he was cheating, but he does remember my favorite lunch, how sweet' she thought to herself a bit annoyed. "Oh, that's right, I hope it's still as it was all those years ago."

"I'll call a waitress." Brock suggested.

They were enjoying their lunch together. They were even having a sort of civil lunch, not throwing digs at each other. Just talking about the kids, the stunts they pulled on them when they were little; About Jake who was still doing that from time to time.

They were having such a great time that they weren't even thinking about work. Before she realized it she was late for work, it was already 1:13pm, she had to be in by 1:00pm. 'Oh ow, that means trouble' she thought.

"Sorry Brock I have to go to work, I'm already almost 15 minutes late, can you pay my part of the bill, I'll pay it back to you later." Reba told him, while gathering her stuff in a hurry.

"That's okay Reba, this one's on me." He said with a wink "Now go on, and if your boss starts nagging, just blame it on me."

'Yeah, like that'll help.' "Ehm, alright thanks, I'll see ya later."

"Bye Reba." he shouted to her when she started running for the door.

Reba was deep in thought when she was driving back to work, but not with how she was going to explain to her boss why she was so late. It was because of Brock, he wasn't his cheap old self today, he was actually nice, she couldn't even remember the last time he had paid something for her.

'Oh well, he's probably just in a good mood' she thought when she was hurrying to get inside but still tried not to be noticed by her boss.

"Mrs. Hart," a heavy voice yelled from across the hall "can I see you in my office, NOW!"

Reba looked at her clock, it was 1:45. 'Oi, this is going to be bad…'


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been having tons of homework lately =O Here's chapter three, still the flashback part of the week before 'the thing' happened… It's not much, I still have a lot to do for school, but I hope you like it. Anyway, thx for taking the time to read it! ^^ x

* * *

It's now Tuesday, 1 day after she had such a great time with Brock, and 2 days after she had her first date with a guy she met on the internet. Yes, Reba had met a guy on the internet, they had been talking for a couple of months, they had seen each other almost every day with their webcam. He was sweet, nice, he was always giving her compliments, and to be honest, she wasn't quite used to that anymore.

After a few weeks she was actually beginning to get irritated with all the compliments, so she asked him to narrow it down, it worked… for a couple of days, then it started again. Eventually she agreed to go out on a date with him. They met at a movie theatre, he was so nervous, it had been a long while since he had been on a date. Reba a good time, but all she kept thinking about was how much better her first date with Brock went.

After the date he asked her to go to a Broadway show with him, she said yes. Later that evening they were chatting again and he asked her to go to a concert a few weeks after the Broadway show. Now he was starting to get on her nerves. He was asking to much. It was just to much at once, they were going to fast. Eventually they decided to go see another movie a couple of weeks later.

In the mean time he kept on complementing her, asking her about her feelings, telling her about his. She couldn't take it anymore. It's nice to know where you stand, but there had to be a little mystery. So she asked him to stop talking about all that stuff until the day they went on another date, she would explain everything to him, and he could tell her anything he wanted to say then. It worked for real this time. They hadn't really talked about that stuff anymore.

So, life went on, he kept on saying how excited he was for their date, and how much he wanted to see her, from time to time, but she managed to take that and keep on smiling. But she had to face it, she still didn't really feel the same for him, as much as she wanted to fall in love with him, she just couldn't.

'Well,' Reba thought 'it'll come when the time is right, I can't force this feeling, he can't force this feeling on me.'

Brock came in through the kitchen, he looked at her through the window that separated the kitchen and the living room. When he saw that she was deep in thought, he almost turned around to go home, but he really wanted to talk to her, he didn't know about what, he just wanted to spend some time with her. Barbra Jean had taken Henry to her parents for a for the day, and he had stayed home 'cause he had to "work". Actually he had just stayed home because he was still a little frightened by her dad, last time he was there he practically chased Brock out the door for saying something wrong.

Reba felt like someone was watching her, she looked around a bit and found Brock staring at her with a soft grin on his face.

"Well, hi there!" She said rather loudly to disrupt him from his thoughts.

"Oh, hi Reba," he said trying to calm down, she really scared him "I'm sorry for not letting you know I was here."

"Oh, that's alright," Reba said with a soft smile "but why are you here? Didn't you have a family of your own?"

"Yes," Brock answered a little unsure "yes I do, I know that, I just came by to see how the kids are doing." He made up one of his trademark lame excuses.

"Brock, it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon, the kids are at school." Reba said with crunching her eyebrows together.

'Damn, I should have known, that's like 1000st time I use that excuse, and it has never worked before, why would it work now?' He thought to himself while kicking himself mentally.

"Okay, I just got kind of bored with Barbra Jean and Henry being out of town, and I knew you had your day off, so I figured you wouldn't mind talking for a while…" He said with a puppy dog face.

She had planned on finally finishing that book she started reading months ago, but it had been lying there for all these months, why not one more? She never could resist that puppy dog face…

"Ehm, okay, I guess. So, what's on your mind?" Reba started the conversation .

* * *

'Till next time! ^^ x


	4. Chapter 4

Hej, I know it's been a while again, but I was kind of stuck and I also started with exams 2 days ago (jeej :-( ) so it'll probably be a while until I find the time to update again. I hope you like it, thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome (a) =D x

(PS: Has someone already got a suggestion for a title? Thx... )

* * *

Wednesday, 3 days after she had her date with the guy from the internet, 2 days after she had a great time with Brock at lunch and 1 day after she had yet another great conversation with Brock.

Reba came through the door at about 4:30 P.M., finding Brock on her couch. He was staring at a black TV screen hardly even blinking. 'Well, isn't he supposed to be at his house right now?' Reba thought 'Oh, well, let's see what kind of a lame excuse he has for me this time…'

"You know Brock, I usually turn that thing on before I stare at it." She said, startling him a bit.

Brock hadn't noticed it was already that late "Oh, hi Reba."

"So, what's your excuse for being here this time?" She said after a few moments of silence. "The kids are at your house for dinner tonight so don't bother using that one."

"Uhm, it's nothing, I … It's just … Barbra Jean …" He stuttered "Oh, never mind, Reba, I'll just go. See you la …"

"No, tell me, with the kids gone, I don't have anything better to do. What's wrong with Barbra Jean?" She knew she was going to regret asking this one, but she just had to know.

Brock started explaining everything. They had a big fight, and not just about the beanie babies this time, Barbra Jean recently bumped into one of her high school friends, Jerry, he used to be her best friend back then. She had started to hang out with him more and more. Brock thought she might have had some feelings for him in the past, and he was right about that, she told him that a few weeks ago, but she assured him that she just wanted to be friends again.

Well, Brock bought that, for a while… Yesterday when he got home from Reba's house, she wasn't there, she had left him a note saying his dinner was in the fridge and that he just had to heat it up, it also said that he shouldn't wait up because she was out with some of her friends and that Henry was staying at Cheyenne and Van's house that night.

He wasn't planning on staying up all night waiting for her, but he ended up on the couch, just thinking about everything that had been happening recently. He thought about the good times he used to have with Reba too, but he left that part out so she wouldn't think of it wrongly.

When Barbra Jean got home he was sleeping on the couch but he woke up when he heard voices and laughter coming from the other side of the door. He went over to look through the peep hole, they were just talking but still he felt a little sting. Brock had decided to just go to bed, he would ask Barbra Jean about her night in the morning, he was to tired right now.

So, morning came, Brock was already up when Barbra Jean came down the stairs, she looked happier than usual.

"Hi honey," Brock said "How was your night?"

"Oh, it was great, I had a great time with my friends, it had been ages since I'd seen them, they've all changed so much." Barbra Jean started rambling excitedly. She went on and on and on…

Eventually Brock had to ask: "Barbra Jean, can you please be honest with me for a second?"

"Sure Brock, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't have any feelings for Jerry?"

Barbra Jean thought for moment then she said "Brock, he was my first boyfriend, my best friend, of course I will always have some sort of feeling for him. Don't you have that with Reba?"

"Yeah, but there's a difference, I used to be married to her, she's the mother of my children, it's not like you had a child with him or something…" He answered.

There was a silence from Barbra Jean's side for a few moments.

"Barbra Jean, is there something wrong?" Brock asked.

"Okay, I have to tell you something," she started with a serious voice "I was 16 when we were together, and we were together for a couple of months and, well, you know… We took things to the next level and… I got pregnant. He never knew about it, I only found out I was pregnant the moment I lost the baby. I was devastated, I didn't dare to tell anyone, you're the first one who knows about all this. "

Brock was shocked, they talked a little more until he had to go to work. Barbra Jean tried to keep busy throughout the day, she felt kind of relieved that she told him, but she also had something else to talk about.

She had just finished dinner when Brock came through the door. She asked him to sit down because she thought they had to talk, Brock thought so too.

They talked through the evening and night and by the time morning came they had decided they needed a little break from each other, but they would still try counseling. They were completely honest with each other. They talked about everything, their affair, Henry, their wedding, their feelings, and they ended up at the fact that they should separate for a while.

By the time Brock was done talking it was already 5:30. Reba didn't really know what to say to all this so she was glad their kids came running through the door and started talking about their day. Brock decided to just let them be, he was glad he had the chance to get everything off his chest. He said goodbye to the kids and thanked Reba for her time, she offered him to stay for dinner but he said he'd rather go to clear his mind a little bit.


End file.
